The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree, Prunus dulcis, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as ‘Wassum’, and relates particularly to an almond tree which produces nuts (fruit) for commercial harvesting, hulling, shelling and shipping during the 4th week of August, several days after ‘Nonpariel’ and ‘Carmel’, in the Hughson area of the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, and which is further distinguished by producing medium soft-shelled almonds having a good flavor, slightly darker in color than ‘Carmel’ and with slightly larger kernel than ‘Nonpariel’, as well as being a heavier producer than either of the aforementioned varieties.
There are a number of criteria of which commercial varieties of tree fruits and nuts must be of superior nature to be a commercial ‘success’; these criteria include, but are not limited to, maturity date, flavor, storage ability and shipping ability. With tree fruits as well as nuts such as almonds, maturity date earlier in the harvest season, the quality of the meat of the kernel, freedom from an unusual number of doubles, and a reasonably soft shell makes this almond commercially attractive with a substantial likelihood of commercial success.
Almond varieties differ as to the type of shell (soft or hard); the latter characteristic makes kernel removal difficult, making marketing more difficult. High quality of the kernel as well as comparative ease of shelling with low percentage of double provides excellent appeal to the purchaser.